


Reflections in the Nile

by lucidscreamer



Series: The Eternal Nile [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Ancient Egypt, Angst and Humor, Double Life, Egypt, Family Secrets, Friendship, Lies, M/M, Magic, Male Friendship, Missing Persons, Mystery, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Romance, Secret Organizations, Secrets, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Sequel, mysterious cults, romantic suspense, tombs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Having tangled with a mysterious cult and a madman attempting to revive his dead family, learned that he is the reincarnation of an ancient pharaoh, and survived a magical battle, archeologist Dan "Yami" Viridian is ready to settle down with his new love, Yugi Mutou... only for Yugi to disappear in a strange cloud of dark magic.Now, Yami must deal with a new cult that is closer to him than he could ever have imagined (and the apparent betrayal of a friend), and not only discover where Yugi has gone, but also find a way to get him back. All while figuring out what it means to have the abilities and memories of Pharaoh Atem rattling around in his brain.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the actual sequel to SotN. It will make a great deal more sense if you have read that novel first.
> 
> I do not have a posting schedule for any of my fic; this one is no exception. I will post chapters as they're ready, so please be patient.
> 
> Tags will be updated as needed (mostly adding characters, since I'm not certain exactly who will show up later).

Lying in the hotel room bed, Yami was warm, comfortable, and contented. His arm was tucked firmly around Yugi, who had cuddled into him like a particularly affectionate octopus, limbs wrapped around him as if he had no intention of ever letting go. That was a state of affairs Yami could enthusiastically support, preferably for the rest of his life. Yugi _had_ agreed to marry him, right? He didn't _think_ he had imagined that. Of course, with all the insanity that had filled the last few days, it might have only been wishful thinking.

_Hm_. Better ask Yugi again, when he woke up. Yami smiled, satisfied with that plan, and settled himself more securely beside his still sleeping lover. Yes, that would definitely be the best course of action. It was no hardship to remind Yugi how much Yami wanted to be with him.

Starting to drift back off, Yami was shaken out of his comfortable afterglow by a sudden sense of foreboding. Despite the warmth of the room and Yugi's nude form pressed to his, a shiver went through him. Sleep forgotten, he scanned the room with wide eyes. What...?

And then he saw it. Blacker shadows creeping out of the gloom pooled in the corners of the room. Surrounding the bed where the two of them lay, the tendrils crept in like a fog made of pure darkness.

Yami's breath caught in his throat and every hair on his body stood on end. The snakelike tendrils reminded him uncomfortably of the trapped spirits that had attacked them in the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. ( _His_ tomb, in a weird way, though he had yet to really wrap his head around that.) The air grew heavy in his lungs; it felt like trying to inhale molasses, and left a taste on his tongue that, even in the short time he'd been exposed to it, he had come to recognize as the presence of magic.

Pulse pounding in his ears, Yami rolled so that he was lying half-over Yugi, shielding him as much as possible from the encroaching darkness.

" _Yugi?_ " His voice was urgent but low, in an attempt to not draw attention to them. The progress of the shadowy tendrils (whatever they were) was slow but steady. They seemed to gain confidence as they drifted nearer to the bed. "Yugi, wake up. I think… I think we need to get out of here. _Now_."

"Huh?" Yugi blinked sleepily up at him and visibly stifled a yawn. "Wha-? Yami?"

"There's something here. We--"

The slithering shadows had completely surrounded the bed, rising like an inexorable tide. Thick tendrils lapped at the space above the bed, like the tongue of a snake tasting the air for a scent.

Faster than thought, one of the tendrils whipped at Yugi. Black coils wrapped around him, pinning him to the mattress. More of the shadows poured onto the bed, covering Yugi in a thick black pall.

" _No!_ Yugi!" Fighting past his own terror, Yami thrust his hands into the writhing mass of shadows. His frantic hands scrabbled at the air, the sheets, but found nothing to latch onto.

Somehow, Yugi was gone.

_Oh, God_. Yami clutched the sheet, unable to process what was happening. How could Yugi simply have vanished into nothing? " _Yugi_ …"

His eyes burned with unshed moisture as he crushed the sheet in his fists. He could not let his fear for Yugi prevent him from acting.

Yami raised his head, unaware of the golden "eye" gleaming in the center of his forehead. A fierce resolve filled him. Magic had taken Yugi from him.

No matter what it took, Yami was going to get him back.

　

　


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto arrives in Egypt to begin his search for Yugi.

Chapter 1

　

Seto Kaiba wasn't sure what he had been expecting to happen once he'd arrived in Egypt, but a creeping sense of _deja vu_ wasn't it. He had never set foot in the country before, but apparently enough of Yugi's observations had seeped through their strange mental connection for him to feel as if he'd been here before. It was driving him to distraction, though unfortunately not enough to make him forget his worry for Yugi.

Ignoring the eerily familiar landmarks, Seto navigated his way through a pair of airports and one car rental agency. With his luggage stuffed in the trunk of the car, he headed into Luxor. Before he had even left Japan, he'd made certain to get directions to the various places that he knew Yugi had been. So Seto was able to drive directly to the Emerson Egyptological Institute's expedition house from the airport. He figured that, if he needed a hotel, he could always find one later. He knew that Yugi had stayed at the Old Winter Palace before leaving on his river cruise; Seto planned to check it out, if the staff at Peabody House proved unhelpful.

Fortunately, Seto had no trouble finding Peabody House. The building was set back from the road, closer to the river than the surrounding construction. A high stucco wall gave privacy to the compound, dominated by the expedition headquarters, a large multistory house that -- despite its obvious age and dusty exterior -- seemed to be in good repair. Equally dusty trees shaded the grounds and a stone fountain trickled quietly in the peace of the small garden.

Seto barely spared a glance for the architecture or landscaping as he strode up to the impressive entrance. The door was massive, with a heavy brass doorknocker that scowled at him with a gargoyle's face. Or maybe it was supposed to be some Egyptian monster; it vaguely resembled one of the creatures that Yugi had designed for his games. The reminder of why he was here, though not needed, was enough to make Seto eschew the doorknocker entirely and just try the knob. The door wasn't locked, so he stalked inside, determined to find someone to yell at until they produced his missing Mutou.

The foyer was dark and cooler than the oppressive heat outside. The low heels of Seto's boots clicked loudly on the marble floor. Everything around him was polished wood, beveled glass, and Victorian brass. A pair of lush ferns in huge urns framed the archway beyond which he could see an impressive staircase. At its base was an apparent reception area. His attention was drawn immediately to the massive antique desk which dominated the space. The surface of the desk was cluttered with papers, office paraphenalia of all sorts, old-looking things that might be genuine antiquities mixed haphazardly with plastic toys, and -- in the middle of the mess -- several stacks of battered hardcover books. There was also an open jar of peanut butter with a spoon sticking out of the top.

The probable receptionist was visible only as a tuft of dishwater blond hair above the central, teetering tower of tomes. As Seto watched, a hand snaked out from behind the tower, snagged the spoon from the peanut butter jar, and disappeared behind the barrier again. When, a few seconds later, it repeated the action with no indication that the hand's owner was even aware of his presence, Seto leaned over the desk and rapped his knuckles sharply on the wood. The hand -- halfway back to the peanut butter jar with the now-empty spoon -- flailed wildly, knocking over the tower and sending books skittering across the surface of the desk in a chain reaction that took out a stack of paper print-outs, several file folders, the telephone, and half a collection of assorted mummy toys, including a bobble-head doll of Boris Karloff. The blond, now revealed to be a young man, gaped at Seto and then at the destruction all around him.

"What the heck did ya do that for?!" The blond shook the spoon, thankfully devoid of peanut butter, at Seto. "Just look at this mess! Who's gonna sort all this out, huh? You? No, of course not! It's gonna be _me_ , and lemme tell ya, I ain't got time to waste on cleanin' up messes I didn't even make--"

Seto ignored the tirade, speaking over the blond's rambling. "Where's Daniel Viridian?"

"--just mindin' my own business, tryin' to eat my lunch and still get some work done--"

"Viridian!" Seto shouted, effectively startling the blond again long enough to derail the babbling. "Where. _Is_. _He_?"

"Out." The blond folded his arms over his chest and glared sulkily. "Also? _Rude_."

Seto had been reliably informed on more than one occasion that if he had a middle name, it would be 'rude', so it wasn't as if this was news to him. He ignored it. "'Out' where? When do you expect him back?"

"Aswan."

" _Gesundheit_."

The glare gained some heat. "Just who are you, anyway? 'Cause I'm gettin' tired of callin' ya 'Rude-y McJackass' in my head."

"My name is Seto Kaiba."

The blond smirked. "That supposed to mean somethin' to me? I don't know you from Adam's housecat, buddy. You want to know anything more about my boss' whereabouts, you're gonna have to do better than that."

Seto huffed out an irritated breath. "I'm Yugi Mutou's business partner."

The blond's eyes went wide again and he clutched the peanut butter jar to his chest, but absently, as if he didn't realize he was doing it. "Oh, yeah?"

"Now that we have that out of the way -- Tell me where to find Viridian."

"I'm Joey Wheeler," the blond said, sticking out his hand to be shaken. He then seemed to realize it was the hand holding the peanut butter and switched to his other hand. Unfortunately, that one was still clutching the spoon. After a moment of confusion, he dropped the spoon into the jar and set the jar on the desk. "Uh, like I was sayin', I'm Joey--"

"I don't care." Seto glared at the offending hand until it was withdrawn. "You said Viridian is in... Aswan?" It still didn't sound like an actual place name to him, but Seto was becoming desperate to end this exchange. "How do I get there?"

"Practice?"

"What."

Joey gave him a slightly sheepish grin. "Sorry. It's an old New York joke. ...Kinda. You know, 'how do I get to Carnegie Hall?'" He wilted beneath Seto's laser glare. "...Never mind." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway... Aswan is a pretty good ways up-river from here. But, uh, Dr. Viridian's not actually _in_ Aswan so much as... Aswan- _adjacent_ , so he might be a little hard to locate if you don't know your way around the desert."

Since Seto had never set foot in this country before in his life, much less explored the wilder areas of the geography, that could prove to be a bigger obstacle than he'd planned for. "What would you suggest I do, then?"

Joey parted his lips, paused as he clearly rethought the words about to come out of his mouth, and shut it again. Then, with a look on his face like he was regretting all his life choices to this point, he said, "I can take you to him." He immediately grimaced, as if he wanted to take back the offer. "Look... You're wanting to find the doc to ask him about Yugi, right?"

"I guess you're not quite as dumb as you look," Seto said grudgingly.

"You bet I'm not." Joey blinked as the insult registered. "Hey! Watch it or I'll retract my offer. I only made it 'cause I like Yugi and you're supposed to be a friend of his."

"You know how to find Viridian?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to take all this research material--" He paused to glance around at the chaos of papers and books scattered all over the floor around his desk, and groaned. "--which I now have to sort through _again_ \-- to him. I'm heading out tomorrow, which means spending the rest of today gettin' this shit back in order instead of shoppin' for provisions like I'd planned. Which means another day's delay, which means my boss is gonna be pissed at me." He dropped face-first onto the desk and wrapped his arms around his head. In a muffled voice, he muttered, "...I kinda hate you right now, just so's you know."

"It's hardly my fault you're both unobservant and uncoordinated." However, in the interest of getting his way and, hopefully, having a less irritating journey, Seto said, "Tell me what to do and I'll help you put things in order here. I'd like to get underway as quickly as possible."

"Nah, it'd actually take longer to explain than to just do it myself. If you really wanna be useful, I guess I can give you my list of the stuff I was gonna round up when I finished here. You do that while I sort this out, and we can be on the road that much quicker."

"Fine." Seto held out his hand. "Give me the list."

Joey rummaged in the mess on the desk for a moment before pouncing on a crumpled sheet of notebook paper half-hidden beneath what looked like a lump of dried clay with a bright yello Post-It note stuck to it. Seto's eyes narrowed as he automatically read the words scribbled on the note.

"Why does that Post-it Note say 'do not lick the artifacts'?"

"Huh?" Joey glanced at the note in question. "Oh. Let's just say that sleep-deprivation, nearly toxic levels of caffeine, and a surprisingly well-preserved, three thousand year old loaf of bread do not a shining moment in my career make, m'kay?"

He started to give the paper to Seto, then yanked it back at the last minute. "Wait. You got a car?"

"A rental." Seto kept his hand out, barely stopping himself from simply reaching over and snatching the paper from the receptionist's grip. When the other man made no move to hand it over, Seto huffed impatiently. "Are you going to give me that list or not?"

"You know your way around Luxor?"

"Obviously not," Seto snapped. "I've never been in this benighted country in my life!"

"Well, how're ya plannin' on findin' your way around, then?" Joey retorted.

Seto folded his arms over his chest. "I'm sure I'll manage."

"Yeah, no. That ain't gonna work." Joey tucked the folded paper into his shirt pocket. "I'll haveta come with ya."

"And what about sorting out all of--?" Seto gestured at the tumbled books and papers scattered across the desk and the surrounding floor. "Who's going to take care of that?"

Scratching his head, Joey surveyed the mess. "Well, crap. I really need there to be two of me. Too bad I'm not twins."

"Perish the thought." Seto had known him for all of five minutes and already the thought of there being two of Joey was slightly terrifying. "Look, just give me the list. I'll figure something out."

After another moment, during which Joey looked between the list, Seto, and the mess, he finally thrust the list at Seto and said, "Fine. I ain't trustin' ya with our credit card or our petty cash, so just keep the receipts and the Institute'll reimburse ya for whatever you have to spend, but don't go overboard. We've got a budget, y'know."

"I think I can handle it," Seto said, tone as dry as the desert. "I am the CEO of a successful company, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Bigshot. Gotcha." Joey waved him off. "Get outta here, then, and 'handle it' while I sort this mess out."

Seto was halfway to the door when the other called him back.

"Hey, you gotta place to stay tonight?"

"Not yet."

"There's a spare room upstairs, if you want it," Joey offered. "If we both stay here tonight, it'll make it easier to coordinate things. Most people either fly or take the train, but Boss wants the Jeep, so we gotta drive. It's a pretty long drive, so I wanna get started early."

And the sooner they were on their way, the sooner Seto would get to Yugi. He nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Great." The blond was already turning back to his work, but his words followed Seto out the door. "Smell ya later, 'gator."

　

o0o


	3. Chapter 2

_Approximately three days earlier..._

 

After Yami had recovered from his shock at Yugi's disappearance, he had -- after a surprising amount of difficulty with acquiring a vehicle (he had no money or identification, after all, since his wallet had not made the transition from normal clothing to pharaonic regalia when he had merged with his ancient past self in the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh) -- made his way back to the tomb on a motorcycle borrowed from one of his contacts in the area. He'd had to promise a hefty 'bonus' for the favor, along with a guarantee of field work for this season and the next. Of course, it would be worth the cost if he was able to locate anything to help rescue Yugi. At the moment, the only place he thought he might find something was in the tomb. After all, that's where the 'magic' had first shown itself. Maybe there was some clue there that would tell him how to find Yugi and get him safely back from wherever he'd been taken.

The drive was long, dusty, and exhausting. Still aching from all he'd gone through in the past few days (which included physical altercations, running for his life, and clambering about inside a tomb after all of the above), Yami found the motorcycle journey sapping the last of his limited energy. Having no other option, he pushed on, fighting the urge to find a sheltered spot, curl into a ball, and hope everything looked brighter when he woke from his week-long nap.

Upon arriving at the remote location of the formerly lost tomb, Yami found the place far more crowded than he would have liked. In addition to men in police uniforms, there were clusters of men in _jalabiyas_ and neat turbans, looking for all the world like the workers normally found on dig sites. While the uniformed men mostly looked on, the others were raising tents, tending what appeared to be cooking fires, and going about the usual business of setting up a large emcampment. If the policemen were Mahaad's men, then who were the other fellows? The site was far enough off the beaten track that it was unlikely they were simply curious locals. Did they belong to the Ishtars' cult? And what were they doing here?

As if in response to his silent questions, a figure detached itself from the cluster of men near the perimeter where Yami had left his borrowed bike. When the man drew closer, Yami recognized the blond head of hair and slender build of Isis Ishtar's younger brother. A larger man, his bald head and half his face covered in tattoos, followed him. As the duo got closer, Yami could see that the tattoos were of hieroglyphic text. The part that he could make out seemed to be about "sacred duty", but he didn't have time to wonder why anyone would ink that onto their face.

Malik Ishtar stopped at a respectful distance and inclined his head in a regal bow which his stoic companion echoed. "Dr. Viridian. It is good to see you again. I wished to thank you for what you did for me. And to see if you were all right, of course. The past twenty-four hours have been quite... eventful for many of us, but for you most of all."

Understatement of the century. Uncomfortable, Yami shrugged. "To be honest, so far, today isn't looking much better."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Malik and his silent shadow kept pace with him easily as Yami resumed threading his way through the activity surrounding the tents someone had erected around the site of Pegasus' former guard shack. "Is there any way that I may be of assistance? I, and my family, owe you a great debt of gratitude."

Yami was startled. "Oh, I don't know about that... I'm just glad you're all right. You _are_ all right now?" After all, he was new to this 'magic' business. Who knew what he might have done without meaning to when he'd used it on Malik, even if his only intent had been to heal.

"I'm quite well, thank you. Or, as well as can be expected under the circumstances." Malik shook his head. "My sister..."

Oh, yes

. Malik's sister. Isis Ishtar had been a thorn in Yami's side long before he realized she was actually insane enough to commit murder in a misguided attempt at healing her brother through an ancient ritual. She had plagued Yami on work sites and at Peabody House many times over the years. She had felt wronged by his rejection of her advances and had never let him forget it. But he couldn't hold her actions against Malik, who was as much a victim as anyone involved in this fiasco.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Isis--" Yami began.

"Please. Don't apologize. You were not the one in the wrong. My sister wanted to help me, but the way she went about it was..." He sighed. "Please believe me when I say that, not only do I not blame you, I'm very grateful for what you did -- for me and, in a strange way, for her as well. She... I have to believe she was no longer in her right mind when she conceived of her plan. What she intended to do was wrong and I'm glad you stopped her before she became an actual murderer."

If he were here, Mahaad would no doubt chastise Yami for even considering trusting someone whose sister had tried to sacrifice him on a stone altar just the night before. But Mahaad wasn't here and Yami needed every scrap of information he could get about the tomb, its contents, and the man it had all been created for. The Ishtars had apparently known of the 'lost' tomb for generations, and Yami was quite willing to pick Malik's brain if it got him closer to his goal.

"How much do you know about the Nameless Pharaoh?" Yami asked, only too happy to change the subject.

Blinking at the _non sequitur_ , Malik said, "I know what all those in my family, as leaders of the Tombkeepers, know. And I know that you are his reincarnation, able to wield his ancient power."

"You really believe that?" Yami scrunched up his nose in instinctive skepticism.

"Dr. Viridian... I am _proof_ of that. I wouldn't be here as I am now, sound of both body and mind, if not for your intervention." Malik smiled softly. "You used your magic to help me, did you not?"

Yami sighed. Things had happened in that tomb for which he had no rational explanation. "I still don't know exactly what it is that I did or how I knew to do it."

"Well, I'm grateful, nonetheless." Malik glanced around. "Those of my people who remain at the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb will offer you every assistance. You only need ask."

Right, Malik's people -- or rather, Malik's _cult_. While Yami wanted to trust Malik, the whole "cult" thing left a bad taste in his mouth. He supposed that, since Malik had been born into the cult, it probably seemed normal to him. But that didn't make the speculative looks the workers were giving Yami feel any less unnerving.

Malik directed him to where a sheltering tent had been set up over the opening of the shaft leading down into the tomb. A sharp gesture from Malik had his companion taking up a guard position beside the opening. One of the anonymous workers readied the mechanism that would lower them down the shaft and into the first small chamber cut into the rock.

"What about those who remain loyal to your sister?" Yami couldn't help asking as they waited.

"With my health restored, and my sister under arrest, I am the head of the Tombkeepers." Malik leaned toward him, that same sincerity in his voice when he added, "If there's anything that we can do for you... We're in your debt. And if anyone has a right to enter the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh, Dr. Viridian, it is _you_."

Given all that had happened with Isis, Yami took that assurance with a grain of salt. His mind was already darting ahead, trying to reconstruct the lay-out of the tomb in his head so that he could figure out where to start looking once inside. He didn't want to waste any time; who knew how much danger Yugi could be in right now? Every moment could mean the difference between getting him back safely and not getting him back at all.

The worker announced that the pulley was ready. First Yami, then Malik were lowered into the tomb. The tattooed man remained behind, presumably to guard the entrance and await their return.

It didn't take the two of them long to make their way through the cramped passageways and into the false burial chamber. The tall figure standing beside the decoy sarcophagus turned to face them, surprising Yami, who hadn't expected to see his friend still in the tomb. "Mahaad! I thought you were accompanying Pegasus and his cronies on their way to jail."

"The Interpol agents had them well in hand, so my assistance was not required." Mahaad's gaze flickered to Malik and his voice took on an edge that would have bothered Yami had he been paying more attention to it. "Mr. Ishtar. I was not expecting to see you here again. Are you well enough for such exertions?"

"Quite well, thanks to Dr. Viridian." There was an equal sharpness in Malik's reply. Like Mahaad, he seemed adept at wielding politeness like a blade.

Mahaad frowned, seemingly dismissing Malik to turn his interrogation on Yami. "And what are _you_ doing here, Yami?

I confess that I did not expect you to leave your hotel room for at least another day." Mahaad glanced around. "Where is young Mr. Mutou?"

"That's the $64,000 question." Yami raked his hand through his hair. "Something really weird happened at the hotel--"

"I'm certain I do not need to hear the finer details of your conquest." Mahaad held up a hand as if to ward off said details, his eyes all but twinkling with amusement.

Yami stopped dead in his tracks, the sense of loss sweeping over him anew. He didn't know what showed in his expression, but Mahaad's teasing smile instantly dropped off his face.

"Oh." Mahaad reached out and, with a firm hand on Yami's arm, kept him steady on his feet. "Oh, my friend, I am sorry I caused you distress. What has happened?"

"Something _really_ weird..." Yami took a deep breath and forced himself to continue. "There was this... dark cloud of, of _magic_ or _something_... Look, I know it sounds crazy, okay?"

Mahaad gave Yami's arm a gentle squeeze. "Has something happened to Yugi?"

Yami's next breath caught in his throat. "He's gone." The words were barely audible. He cleared his throat and forced himself to say it again, forcing the sound past the constriction in his throat. "He's gone. Something... _took_ him, right from the bed. Whatever it was, it looked a lot like the... the shadowy _things_ I saw in this tomb last night."

"That sounds..."

"Crazy?"

" _Terrifying_."

"That, too."

While suitably horrified by Yami's revelation, Mahaad moved with his usual brisk efficiency, inquiring if Yami had thought to eat anything since the day before. When Yami admitted that he hadn't, Malik immediately said he would summon one of his men to fetch food and water from the relevant tent.

Yami shook his head free of the fog of worry, only then realizing that they were planning to bring the meal to him inside the tomb. "We really shouldn't eat in here. It's not good for the antiquities."

"And of course he is more concerned for the artifacts than his own health." Mahaad sounded resigned but fond. He prodded Yami back toward the tunnel opening. "If you insist, we will take our meal outside. But please consider that you will be of no use to anyone if you pass out from manly hunger."

Yami squinted at him. "Did you just quote _Stargate_ at me?"

"More like paraphrased. Now, go." Mahaad shooed him into the tunnel. "The tomb isn't going anywhere. It will still be here after you've eaten."

Reluctantly, Yami allowed himself to be herded back outside. If anyone had quizzed him later, Yami wouldn't have been able to name a single food that he had put in his mouth during that meal. He simply ate or drank whatever they shoved at him, eager to get the meal over with and get back inside the tomb. His mind was there already, trying to figure out where he should start his investigation.

It wasn't as it would be on an actual dig, where he would carefully document and catalogue each artifact. He needed specific information and he needed it fast. A part of him felt guilty for the damage that had already been done to the tomb thanks to their struggles the night before. Who knew how much had already been altered, broken, or even removed by Pegasus or the Tombkeepers. Certainly, his own battle with the angry spirits from the Millennium Items had contributed its share of destruction. And now he was planning to do even worse. He would tear the tomb apart if it meant finding a way to get Yugi back. He could only hope that such drastic measures wouldn't be necessary. He'd take as much care as he could, but the most important thing had to be Yugi's wellbeing.

"You are thinking very hard over there, my friend." Mahaad's voice drew Yami out of his guilty spiral. "I can practically hear the gears turning in your head."

"I have a lot to think about." Yami pushed the remnants of his meal away. "You're not going to like what I'm about to say."

Both of his companions gave him their full attention. Mahaad got that pinched 'v' between his eyebrows that he always got when he knew Yami was about to do something stupid or dangerous (or dangerously stupid).

"Am I going to want to arrest you?" Mahaad sounded resigned.

"Probably."

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was such a headache; this is my 7th attempt at this chapter, no lie. So many rewrites! I finally had to split this attempt, so the rest of that conversation is in the next chapter. (Please, if you liked it, let me know the headache was worthwhile.)
> 
> We'll get back to Seto and Joey soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Mahaad pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are you planning?"

Yami told him, bluntly and without trying to sugar-coat the damage that he'd most likely do to the historical record in the course of looking for clues inside the tomb. It was really unthinkable for an archaeologist -- at least for an ethical one -- and yet Yami knew he had to do it. If this got out, his career would be ruined. Of course, he'd started down that particular slippery slope when he'd stolen the Millennium Necklace from the museum in order to trade it for Sugoroku's life. Maybe it was fitting that Sugoroku's grandson would be the impetous for Yami's final downfall.

By the time Yami finished laying out his future crimes, his friend was sitting with his head in his hands and probably questioning his life choices all the way back to the day in college when he'd decided to befriend a certain archaeology major. For a few moments, no one said anything.

Finally, Mahaad raised his head and looked Yami in the eye. "You truly believe that this course of action is unavoidable?"

"Time may be of the essence. We have no way of knowing where Yugi is or what condition he's in. If there's something in the tomb that will help -- Look, under normal circumstances, I'd never even suggest doing it like this," Yami said in all earnesty. "But the circumstances are several billion lightyears from normal, and I don't think I have any other option."

Mahaad sighed. "Then, of course I will help."

Oh, good. They could ruin both their careers in one fell swoop. Something else for Yami to add to the pile of guilt he was heaping up in the course of this misadventure. Though grateful for the support, Yami was a little surprised that Mahaad was so willing to risk his own reputation as a police lieutenant. Equally surprising, he also wasn't demanding answers about the whole 'reincarnated pharaoh' thing. Actually, now that Yami thought about it, that was more surprising. If their situations had been reversed, Yami knew that he would've been far less accepting. (Just what kind of karma did he have that he -- who had never believed in past lives, magical powers, or supernatural entities -- had been saddled with all of that and more?)

"You're taking this all supernatural nonsense astonishingly well," Yami said thoughtfully. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

"I _know_ you're crazy," Mahaad returned, his mouth twitching like it wanted to smile. "Or do you forget how long we've been friends? I well remember what you were like in college, Yami." He sobered quickly. "If you say this is what happened, I believe you. And I will help you to the best of my abilities, as I have always done."

Some of the tension went out of Yami's shoulders. He hadn't realized just how much he needed to hear that. "Thanks. You're a good friend, Mahaad."

"You have my support, as well," Malik piped up suddenly, ignoring the narrow-eyed look which Mahaad turned his way. "But we need to make certain that word of the tomb doesn't get back to... well, to anyone, really. Once the outside world gets involved, it will be impossible for you to remove anything from the tomb, no matter how much you may need it."

"You think we must condone theft as well as sloppy archaeology?" Mahaad asked dryly.

"Is it theft if the objects are in the hands of their original owner?" Malik shot back. He dismissed Mahaad with a jerk of his chin and fixed his intense gaze on Yami. "Dr. Viridian, the artifacts in that tomb belonged to Pharaoh Atem. As his reincarnation, all that was his is now yours. If there is anything in the tomb that can help you, I firmly believe that you should take it. And I do believe that the key to finding Yugi Mutou lies within that tomb."

"Somehow, I doubt the SCA would agree with you." They tended to frown on antiquities theft, after all. But Yami thought Malik was right about the key to finding Yugi being somewhere in the tomb. It was why he had been so determined to come back here. "We are going to need to keep this under wraps, though, at least for the time being. And I'm open to any suggestions on how to hide the discovery until we can safely unveil it."

Assuming such a day ever arrived. Yami didn't like to think they'd never be able to reveal the tomb to the world, but he had no idea how dangerous the artifacts inside it might be. Only time, and further investigation, would tell. He sighed. "Unfortunately, too many people already know about it. It's going to be difficult to keep it a secret."

"It... may not be as difficult as you think."

Shocked by Mahaad's soft admission, Yami twisted around to stare at him. "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Crawford remains comatose. All of his accomplices were taken into custody by... the agents you met before. I have some of my own men stationed here for security," Mahaad reported. Then his expression turned a bit sheepish. "And the world at large is not yet aware of the discovery of a new tomb during their capture or, indeed, the circumstances surrounding the arrests."

"What? How did you manage that?" Yami wouldn't have thought it possible; there had been too many people there, including the Interpol agents taking Pegasus and Isis into custody. Not to mention that he had a hard time imagining his straight-laced friend shirking his legal responsibilities.

"Mr. Crawford is in no condition to tell anyone anything," Mahaad said, not quite meeting Yami's gaze. "Ms. Ishtar has, so far, remained silent on the subject. If she does not say anything--"

"She won't," Malik interrupted. "The Tombkeepers have guarded the Pharaoh's tomb for generations. She won't betray our family's sacred duty."

"And the Interpol agents?" Yami asked, not bothering to hide his incredulity. Maybe the cult would keep silent, but he had a hard time believing the agents wouldn't at least have to put the _location_ of Pegasus and Isis' arrests into their official reports.

Mahaad's gaze darted away, just for a second. "They, too, will not be a problem. I am certain of this."

Yami couldn't imagine how that could be true. "Just how are you going to manage _that_?" He knew there was no way Mahaad would condone -- or resort to -- bribery. Or blackmail. "Are you planning to just _ask nicely_?"

"It has been taken care of," Mahaad said, and now he looked downright shifty.

Yami stared at him until Mahaad finally stopped avoiding his gaze, but though he could read a lot in his friend's blue eyes, Yami didn't understand even half of it.

Malik interrupted their staring match by saying, "I can assure you that my people, at least, will not be a problem. If you don't want anyone else to know about the tomb, then it shall be so. No Tombkeeper will say a word without your permission, Doctor."

"Thank you." Yami was somewhat taken aback by Malik's impassioned declaration, but wasn't about to look a gift horse (or Tombkeeper) in the mouth. "That just leaves, um, Mana--?"

"She understands the need for discretion." There was no doubt in Mahaad's voice. "And you know that Dr. Mutou will say nothing, not with his grandson's safety at stake."

"Where is Sugoroku?" Yami asked. He felt bad that he hadn't thought to ask after his elderly friend's health before now, but his mind had been so preoccupied with worry for Yugi that there'd been little room for anything else. "Is he all right?"

"He was taken to hospital, merely as a precaution," Mahaad reported. "He was somewhat dehydrated, I believe, and a bit shaken from his captivity, but otherwise well. Knowing Dr. Mutou, I would not be terribly surprised if he showed up here before nightfall."

"He's a stubborn one, all right." It must run in the family, since Yugi possessed the same trait in spades. "I should have called him before I left the hotel, but I didn't think--" Yami absently patted his pockets, before remembering he was wearing borrowed clothing and didn't have a phone. "I don't suppose there's cell service this far out?"

"No, but it is possible to call from the nearest village." Malik smiled at the surprised looks turned on him. "My brother has been catching me up on all that I've missed in the past six years. Also, the nearest village belongs to the Tombkeepers."

"Convenient." Mahaad all but spat the word. Yami was starting to wonder what his friend had against Malik -- other than the whole 'homicidal sister' thing.

For his part, Malik simply chirped, "It is, isn't it?" and smiled sweetly in return.

Yami resisted the urge to groan. This was all going to end in someone getting punched, he just knew it.

"One of my men went with Dr. Mutou to the hospital," Mahaad said, clearly having decided to pretend Malik didn't exist, and tilted his head to study the stiff way Yami was holding himself. "I would venture to say that it would not be a bad idea for you to see a doctor, yourself. I seem to recall that Mr. Crawford's men were rather rough with you."

Yami couldn't deny that he was sore, but it was a toss-up as to how much was from his tussle with the guards or his misadventures inside the tomb. Just navigating the shafts and tunnels was like running an obstacle course. And then there had been that fight with the angry spirits which formerly inhabited the Millennium Items. If not for a bit of desperate inspiration -- and some frankly freaky supernatural intervention -- he wouldn't be here to argue about his need (or lack of it) for a doctor. "I'm fine. A bit achy, but nothing some ibuprofen won't take care of."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I will send for a medic whose discretion may be counted upon and have them examine you." Mahaad gave him the stern look that said this was less of a suggestion and more of a done deal.

"I'm _really_ fine--" Yami began, only to interrupt himself when both Mahaad and Malik snorted. "--but whatever makes you happy."

Sometimes it was easier just to agree with Mahaad (and, apparently, Malik), then go ahead and do what he wanted despite his friend's objections. "If there's no immediate threat of exposure, then I'll trust the two of you to deal with it. For now, I need to get back in there and start looking for anything useful."

"Of course." Malik rose with him, clearly intending to accompany Yami back into the tomb.

Mahaad moved to block him. "Perhaps it would be better for you to remain out here, Mr. Ishtar. I understand that you, yourself, are recovering from a lengthy illness. There's no need to trouble yourself with crawling around inside those stuffy tunnels."

"Oh, it's no trouble." Malik's smile was mostly teeth and little warmth. "It is my pleasure to assist Dr. Viridian in _all_ his endeavors."

"As it is mine, to assist _my friend_ ," Mahaad returned, just as coldly.

Yami gaped at them both. If he didn't know better, he'd say they were two seconds from fighting over him like a pair of dogs with a single juicy bone. Before he could demand that Mahaad get a grip, one of the uniformed police officers rushed up to them. He leaned in close, whispering something in rapid Arabic into Mahaad's ear. It was too fast and low for Yami to make out what the man was saying, but Mahaad's expression flickered briefly in what looked like shock. Then he closed off so completely that Yami -- who had known him for years -- couldn't read him.

Yami frowned at his friend's blank face, then at the anxious looking officer hovering at Mahaad's elbow. "Everything all right?"

"It seems I am needed elsewhere," Mahaad said. "Ordinarily, I would not desert you, Yami, but I fear that this is something I must take care of it in person. I will leave some of my men here to guard you and the tomb."

Yami scoffed. "I'll be fine."

"Nevertheless--"

"Mahaad, you said yourself that Pegasus' men are all in custody, and Malik assures me the Tombkeepers aren't going to be a problem. I don't need a babysitter. Or a bodyguard."

Mahaad looked unconvinced. "After all that has happened in the last few days, I am fairly certain that what you need is a full-time keeper. One whose job is to keep you out of dangerous and, frankly, _incredible_ \--in every sense of the word --situations."

"Like that little past-life, freaky 'magic powers' thing, I suppose," Yami muttered, and came perilously close to pouting.

"That inconsequential little thing, yes."

"He won't be alone," Malik pointed out, though the look he received for his troubles indicated that Mahaad, at least, found the reminder less than helpful. "You said yourself that you're leaving some of your men here. And I and my own people will, of course, stay as long as Dr. Viridian needs us."

This did not appear to be a favorable point with Mahaad, who gave Malik another hairy-eyeball before turning his full attention back to Yami. "I do not like this. But I really must go. I will deal with the problem as quickly as possible, and I expect to find you in one piece when I return."

"I'm sure I can manage that."

"I am not." Mahaad sighed. "But it appears I have no choice but to hope for the best." He side-eyed Malik again. "He _will_ be safe with you, Malik Ishtar."

It sounded like a threat. Yami's eyes widened. "Mahaad! What's gotten into you?"

The other two men ignored him, staring at one another until they seemed to reach an accord. Malik did that almost-bow thing, though far shallower than the ones he'd been giving Yami, and Mahaad nodded back.

"I will not be gone long," Mahaad said, waving over another officer and ordering him (over Yami's protests) to stay with Yami as long as he was on-site. "You will not leave until I get back, Yami. When you are ready to return to Luxor, I -- or one of my men -- will accompany you."

"That's not necessary--"

"It is." Mahaad's clipped tone brooked no further arguments. "There have been more than enough attempts on your life. There will be no more on my watch."

Okay, so this was more about Mahaad feeling guilty for something out of his control than any real threat. Yami could indulge Mahaad's paranoia for a few days, if it eased his mind. "You know none of what happened was your fault, right? But, sure, I promise not to go anywhere until you get back. If it will make you feel better."

"It will." Mahaad gave him a parting stern look and strode toward a waiting car, calling over his shoulder, "Remember, you will stay out of danger or, when I return, there will be _words_ , Yami Viridian. Most of them four-lettered."

Yami's startled laughter rang out across the camp. Beside him, unnoticed, Malik smirked at Mahaad's retreating back.

　

o0o

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably some typos/weird artifacts from the ton of cut-and-paste editing this chapter went through.
> 
> Also, the Supreme Council for Antiquities has undergone a name change in the years since I started this series, but since this fic takes place right after SotN, I'm using the one that was in use at that time (early 2000s). The same goes for any technology (like phones) that may be mentioned in the story.


End file.
